Home Is Where Your Heart Lays
by WritingIsLife811
Summary: Daphne moved 600 miles from home... Then she meets Sam. Will this new place finally feel like her new home?


_**Home Is Where Your Heart Lays**_

I stared out my window blankly at the plain fields. Nothing but corn for miles. Every twenty minutes or so a car would drive by and dust would fly up into the air and towards our house. All I could think was, _is this the highlight of my day?_

"How long are you going to just sit there? Shouldn't you unpack?" My mother asked me as she walked into my room. I turned around to stare at her big brown eyes. There was adventure in them, and I'm figuring that's why she decided to have us move from the city to a tiny town in Kansas. It was a huge change for me, and the fact that my life, along with my heart, was back in Minnesota, this was going to be hard for me.

"Why?" I asked her bluntly.

"Because this is our new home, sweetie."

"Home? Home is where your comfortable and where you want to spend the rest of your life. This is not home."

Her eyes drooped and they had a disappointing glare in them, but I wasn't going to sympathize. "Okay, just try, honey." She said and then left me by myself.

I was so tempted to gaze back out my window, but something inside me stopped my eyes from going any further. Instead, I got up off my bed and grabbed my shoes. I quickly hustled out of the house and I swear I saw my mom smile a bit. _Don't get too excited,_ I thought to myself.

I grabbed my car keys off the hook by the door and then ran over to my car. The heat was overwhelming, so much hotter than what I was used to. I was especially going to miss Autumn in Minnesota. It was my favorite season and I doubted that Kansas had a beautiful fall season. No beautiful colors, just green and yellow. Followed by a small bit of snow.

After I started my car, I sat there wondering _where_ I was suppose to go? This town had nothing, and I'm not exaggerating. They had a small bank, fire department, post office, and a few other necessary town places. Then they shared a school district with a town about ten miles away. So… that's it. Nothing else but the wind.

I just decided to drive, probably to blow off some steam. I pulled out of our driveway and started glancing around at the other houses. I turned the corner without even looking.

And then it happened in an instant, even though it was actually about two seconds.

I heard a screech up ahead and quickly turned my head to see a truck coming straight at me. I tried turning away, but it was too late. The truck smashed into my side and I was trying so hard to hold onto my consciousness…

"Oh, I think she's waking up. Hello? You okay?" I heard a light voice say. My eyelids slowly opened and my eyes adjusted to the white scenery. I was in a hospital, and a doctor and two nurses were standing over.

"Hey, hun, how you feeling?" A blonde nurse asked me with her Southern accent.

"Confused," I replied.

"Ah, sugar, it'll be okay. Would you like some pain medication?"

I nodded my head and then she left my room. Then the other nurse, a brunette, looked over at me.

"There's a visitor here for you, would you like to see him?" She asked.

I nodded my head again and my memory slowly started to return. I finally remembered that since I moved, I don't know any guys here. Who is the him she's talking about?

"Hi," A voice said from the doorway. I looked up and silently gasped.

A tall boy was leaning against the doorway with a cowboy hat on his head. He had beautiful blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean. He had a crooked smile on his face, as if he wasn't sure if he should be smiling right now. He wore cut jeans and a white t-shirt. I then noticed the bandage on his forehead and his whole arm wrapped up in bandage.

He limped over to me and sat on the end of my bed.

"Hi," I replied back to him.

"I'm sorry. I was looking in my backseat for a CD and then all of a sudden I looked up and I saw your car and I… I panicked. I'm so sorry."

"Oh," I said, almost a whisper, "I'm fine. Don't be sorry, I wasn't paying attention, either."

His eyes then looked painful. "Look at yourself," He whispered and then shut his eyes.

I looked across the room at a mirror and saw myself. I had many bruises all over my face and cuts everywhere. My ankle was in a cast and so was my wrist. I looked pretty brutal.

"I look disgusting," I said in a hushed tone.

His eyes quickly looked at me and he whispered, "No. Beautiful."

That threw me back. I always thought I was an average girl. The type that was okay looking, but guys liked me because of my personality. The compliment made me smile.

"Really?" My voice said with a squeak.

He laughed lightly and then nodded.

"I'm Daphne," I told him.

"I'm Sam."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sam. Do you go to school in Canton?" I asked, referring to the school that I will soon be attending.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Did you come from a big school?" He asked me.

"Sort of."

"Well, that sucks for you. Your gonna have about fifteen people in your class."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior."

"Oh, I'm a sophomore."

"Sophomore's a good class. I think you'll like the people," Sam told me. I wasn't sure how to reply, so I sat quietly. "You want to hang out sometime?" He suddenly asked me.

I smiled, trying to hold myself back from looking like an idiot. "Yeah, I think that'd be fun." I told him.

And finally, I started to feel at home.

**PLEASE! Let me know what you think! REVIEWS! (:**

**This will be the first time someone reads my work so go ahead and be honest! I want to improve!**


End file.
